1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool device for removing a cover of a water meter housing to provide a person access to the water meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device to assist a person in removing a cover from a water meter housing. Such covers are typically positioned in adjacent to a ground surface and are difficult to grip when being removed from the housing. For this reason, the tool will be a benefit to persons opening such housings.